


An Icy Situation

by fancypearl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Discussions of Homophobia, Fluff, M/M, alex trips and sprains his ankle, but here i am, hammy is a big bby but u gotta love him, john is a nursing student like me, minor injury, my first contribution to the ham fandom, this is purely me procrastinating, well i said i would never write fanfiction about my founding fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: After imitating Jefferson on their way home from class, Alex slips on ice and twists his ankle. He's a big baby about it, but luckily John is a good and caring boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, writing a fanfic when I should be studying. It's based on my situation a couple days ago, where I twisted my ankle on ice and had to be carried home.

From the moment they met, John had kept a mental file of all of Alex's quirks- which he had affectionately deemed 'Alex-isms'. They were mostly nonsensical things, his habits and pet peeves. For example, he didn't like winter and would crinkle his nose whenever he was met with harsh winter winds; he enjoyed moving his hands when he talked, especially his left hand. In fact, he loved to move a lot in general, jumping up and down when he got a little too passionate. 

That's most likely what led to their current situation, but to be fair- John should have realized that Alex's rapid movements mixed with the hidden icy patch on the ground, would lead to disaster. But he had been walking ahead of Alex, only turning now and again as his boyfriend passionately recalled the days events. 

"He thinks he's better than me... than ME!" Alexander gasped, pressing both hands against his chest as he kicked haphazardly at a lone ball of snow. "I'm not trying to come off conceited, of course, John you know this.." 

"Of course." John nodded in agreement. 

"But every time I so much as bring up suggestions on how to make campus better, Jefferson has some half-assed comment to make." Alexander grumbled, clenching his fists. "If he says 'ahh, a fucking gremlin' one more time, when he sees me.. I will kick him. Hard. I have strong legs, John. I'm the perfect height to shatter his balls." 

John flenched slightly, but he had grown used to Alex's threat of 'shattering Jefferson's balls', it was one of his most frequent phrases to repeat on their endeavor back to their small one bedroom apartment.. The same apartment Lafayette and Hercules often attempted to make their own home as well. 

"Perfect height." John nodded, in agreement. 

It wasn't as if John wasn't allowed to rant about his woes to Alex, he had retold the rather gruesome story of a patient who had thrown a full bedpan at him, to Alex, who had inched away from John slowly until he explained that he had dodged it. 

"You know what really makes me mad, John.. What really pisses me off about Jefferson? What really makes me want to smack that stupid grin off his face?" He grumbled. 

"What?" 

"The way he doesn't even have a PLAN. He just hates mine. How did he get on the student board anyway. WHY did Washington choose him, out of all the people on campus. He had to choose the most arrogant, STUPID, idiotic-" 

To say that it happened slowly would be a cliché, because it actually happened really fast. John just happened to turn his head, when Alex started prancing around in a perfect circle- imitating Jefferson. When he turned to look at John once more, he hit the patch of ice- twisting his ankle and ungracefully falling to the ground with a loud noise that sounded like something between a 'Augh!' And an 'Oof'. 

John hurried to Alex's side as he attempted to sit up and rub the back of his head. He was grumbling to himself, and blinking rapidly as if to clear his vision. 

"Woah, hey.. Let's sit up slowly." John mumbled, as he fell on his knees beside his boyfriend. "How does your head feel, sweetheart? Is your vision okay." 

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm good." Alex mumbled, grabbing John's hands as he eased him up. 

He nearly toppled over again, when he put weight on his left ankle- hissing in pain slightly. John was quick to react, wrapping his arm around Alexander, and easing him back on the ground. 

"My ass is all wet." Alexander whined, as the back of his jeans was once again exposed to the snow-damp ground. 

John gently prodded at Alexander's ankle, earning a hiss from his boyfriend. "You twisted your ankle pretty good, do you think you can walk." 

Alexander shrugged and attempted to ease himself up, only to fall back down once again. "On a second thought, I don't think I can." 

Luckily for both of them, their humble red-brick apartment was only down the road, on the corner of two streets. Unluckily, for John, Alexander really struggled hopping on one foot, keeping his arm around his shoulder, as John carried both of their backpacks. 

After a few minutes of Alexander nearly falling on his ass again, John had enough. He waited until Alex had gathered his balance, and quickly lifted Alexander in his arms. The shorter boy grumbled loudly, wriggling around in John's grip. 

 

"Will you stop moving, Alex?" John mumbled. 

"This is degrading." Alex whined. 

"How is your boyfriend carrying you, degrading?" John smiled. 

"What if Jefferson happens to saunter down this street and sees me being carried bridal-style by my taller boyfriend." Alexander pointed out. "I'll never hear the end of it, he'll call me a short-shit for the rest of my life." 

"Well for starters.." John grunted, as he adjusted Alex in his arms and opened up the door to their apartment complex- "I doubt Jefferson would be caught dead on this side of the city, you said he was rich, right?" 

"A rich, self-righteous prick." Alexander corrected. "I suppose your right. Although, this is all his fault anyway. If he would have only been quiet, I wouldn't have to imitate him and I wouldn't be in this situation." 

John hummed in response, figuring that it was for the best if he didn't remind Alex that he was the one who had skipped around in circles- imitating Jefferson... Something that he did quite often. 

Climbing the stairs had been a bit harder, with Alex's added weight and the two backpacks, John was significantly breathless when they reached the top. 

"Ow, John stop moving my foot." Alexander snapped rather loudly, as John attempted to unlock the front door to their apartment. 

"Stop being a baby." John hissed quietly. 

"Don't move my ankle." Alex snapped back. "Aren't you a nursing student? What's the number one rule of nursing school? Be gentle." 

"The number one rule is don't kill anyone." John responded. 

Before Alexander could respond back, there was a loud 'shh!', and John and Alex turned their heads to see their very elderly neighbor, Etta peeking her head outside the door. 

"Sorry, Etta." John said quietly. 

"Some of us are trying to sleep." She snapped. 

"It's like 3 in the afternoon.." Alexander mumbled, earning a glare from John, to which he shrugged as if to say 'well.. It's true'. 

Etta stared at the two, scrunching her nose slightly before slamming the door. John frowned and unlocked their own door, before walking in and slowly easing Alexander on the couch. 

"When do you think Etta is going to kick the bucket?" Alexander asked suddenly. 

"Alex, she's old. Be kind." John reprimanded. 

"She's a jerk, and homophobic." Alexander pointed out. "When we moved in here, she brought us a pie, asked where are girlfriends were- Assumed that Eliza and Maria were are girlfriends, and we explained to her that we were dating and Eliza and Maria were girlfriends, she preached to us for like 3 hours." 

John went to reply that maybe it wasn't what seemed at the time, but the elderly woman was no doubt homophobic. "I'm going to go get some pillows to prop your foot up, and some ice." 

"Don't forget the tylenol, get me like... five." Alexander called out, before John could round the corner. "I have to get a head start on my final essays." 

John stopped and turned back towards Alex. "Okay, I'm not giving you five tylenol, it will destroy your liver. And it's the weekend, you're taking a break." 

Before Alexander could protest, John had already left to fetch Alexander medicine, water, ice, and a pair of sweatpants. 

When he returned, he helped Alexander slip off his jeans, ignoring the sauntry comments coming from his boyfriend. He examined his ankle and sure enough it was already starting to bruise and swell. 

He helped Alex slip on the sweatpants and then decided it would be best to look at his eyes, since he did hit his head on the sidewalk. He shined the light in his eyes and grumbled to himself, his eyes were fine but his eyes were so brown it was hard to see his pupil. 

"Why are your eyes so dark?" John asked, clicking his tongue. 

"It's part of my charm." Alexander shrugged. "You love my eyes." 

John smiled fondly, and stroked his boyfriend's long hair. He couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with Alexander's eyes. 

"Okay, sit up a bit, we can watch a movie, while you rest your foot." John ordered. 

"John, I have to write." Alexander whined. 

"Hush, or I'll tell Etta that you want to spend the day with her." John smiled, and Alexander rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself- but he still managed to sit up. 

John sit down, and made sure to ease Alex's head on his lap. He ran his fingers through Alexander's long hair. "What do you wanna watch?" 

"Mulan." Alexander yawned. 

"We watched that last time.." John sighed. 

"Who is the injured person here?" Alexander pouted. 

John scoffed, but couldn't argue with his boyfriend's logic. He reached for the remote, flipping through the Netflix categories until he found Mulan. He heard Alexander yawn loudly as the movie started. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep, Hammy. I've carried you enough for today." He smiled, running his fingers through Alexander's hair once more. 

Alexander let out an indignant huff and shook his head. "I'm not going to fall asleep, Laurens. I'm not a child.. And besides, I'm not even tired." 

They both grew quiet as they turned their attention to movie, where Mulan was preparing for the matchmaker. John smiled as Alex mumbled the lyrics to the song under his breath. 

They got to the middle of the movie, when a loud snore alerted John that Alex had, despite his word, fallen asleep. He pulled his attention away from the movie, and down to Alex who had his mouth open- even slobbering a little bit. 

He nudged Alex slightly. "Alex, I told you that I wasn't going to carry you." 

Alexander made a mumbled noise that sounded slightly like "shut up", and John could feel his own eyes grow heavy watching his boyfriend sleep. 

"You're a pain in the ass, Hamilton."John yawned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. 

Alexander didn't say anything, only adjusted his head on John's lap. 

John figured this wasn't the worst way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, that bedpan thing was based off of me getting a bedpan thrown at my head. I am a nursing student and we generally suffer a bunch.
> 
> Please leave me a comment. I tried.


End file.
